Three little words
by stangethingsamuseme
Summary: The English language contains powerful words. Most of the three little words. I love you. I hate you. I forgive you. Lily and James's story,created from special words that holds a place deep inside our heat,


**AU, different than original. I do not own anything. He who must not be names is older than Marauders in this story.**

There are many powerful words in the English language, but nothing beats, "I like you", I hate you." , "I love you." or "I forgive you." Everyone longs for a love story, yet not everyone know they're in one.

Most couples story starts with "I like you" and ends with "I love you", but for Lily and James Potter, their story did not follow the crowd. Instead, they created their own, one of a kind, fairy tale.

/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\

 **I hate you** **( Third person)**

 _Their relationship from first year to fourth year had been fairly neutral, though Lily haven't been on the best terms with James. Then came the fifth year._

Boom….Crash… "Ouch!"

"Why did you-!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Well sorry doesn't replace my potion does it?!"  
"What do you want me to do? Give you mine?"

"I don't want your stupid potion!"

"Well then, what do you want me to do?"

"Something other than looking sumg about it!"

"I wasn't looking smug!"

"You are!"

"Am not!

"Ugh! Tani-"

"hebl-"

"Expelliarmus! That's it, both of you, detention! You can remake your potions there"

"..."

"it's all your fault."

Lily was having a rather miserable day without the drama. So when she found James smirking as he and his pals made Severus miserable after annoying the life out of her, she decided she would take none of it.

"Stop it, Potter!" She barked, marching forward and pulling out her own wand in the process, "Don't be the jerk I know you are."

To her dismay, James just sneered, "He's a death eater, Evans, you should be helping us. Or are you one as well? Of course, with that attitude, I'm sure he would just love to have you. "

The statement shocked Lily enough for Sirius to cast another Jinx. Severus twitched in pain, restricted by the full body bind Sirius put on him. He tried hard not to cry out, hoping Lily would walk away and leave him alone, so that she, a girl, a muggleborn, would not have to defend him. So he could prove himself to her and the world that he was capable of handling himself. Unfortunately for him, Lily was oblivious to his thoughts.

"Put that down now."Authority and fear mixed with her usual calm voice.

"Or what?" James challenged, "You'll help him fight me?" He nudged Severus hard with his toe; Snape gritted his teeth.

It happened so fast nobody realized what happened until it's done. In an instant, Lily managed to pull everyone's wands from their owners, undo Severus's jinx, and point her own wand at James.

The raven-haired boy stared at the girl currently threatening his life with a newfound look in his eyes. Admiration. Wonder. Love?

She stared right back, aiming the wand tip at his chest. She willed herself to breath. No way is she backing up just by a glare when she has full control over him.

"Let's go." He waved his friends away, pulling the wands out from her white-knuckled hand jerkily, leaving a scratch mark on her hand. The trio leaving left Lily alone with Severus, both struggling to catch their breath and calm down after the fiasco.

"Merlin's beard, I hate him so much. You okay?" She finally asked.

Snape took this the wrong way.

"What do you think? You think I wouldn't be able to go up against someone like Potter?"He spat the name as if it was He-who-must-not-be-named himself.

The small gesture bothered Lily in a strange way, but not as much as it did hearing the tone of his voice. The voice that's usually reserved for people they both hate. This hardened her.

"You looked like you needed help."

"Well I don't... mudblood. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, thank you."

Lily blinked in surprise, then stomped off toward the Hogwarts building, tossing a "Suit yourself" over her shoulder, not wanting to hear him apologize. Of course her best friend chooses to hurt her when she's in need. It's the same with Petunia, everytime she tries her best to comfort her when she's angry or upset, yet when she's upset, it's like they don't notice at all, both too busy to live their own fantastic lives without her. Maybe she _is_ an extra that makes everyone feel miserable when she's around; that must be why everyone around her is leaving

 **Lily's POV**

It's always that idiot James Potter who ruins everything. Everything has to be about him. He ruined my favourite dress back in first year, just for the sake of testing what that stupid Aqua Eructo Charm

does. I vowed to myself after that day that I will never ever use that charm, even if it meant the inability to complete a test. That'll show stupid James Potter not to be people as a target.

"Stupid Potter." I added under my breath for good measure.

 _I'll bet he's the one ending up as a death-eater, with that cruel heart of his_. I thought angrily. _But.. what if Potter's right? What is Sev is turning toward the dark side? Of course, that'll never happen, because the Severus Snape I know would never do that. But, just what if, he isn't the boy I thought I knew? What if, just what if Potter's right for once?_

I shook my head, leaving my scarlet locks in frenzy, hazardly mane around my head. _That'll never happen. Sev is still Sev, the boy who introduced me to this wonderful world of magic. But… he's also the one that told me all about the dangers that came with it._

/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\

 **I like you** **( Lily's POV)-sixth year**

"Gahh, stop it pads." James's voice flooded down the corridor. No doubt Sirius's messing up his hair again.

"What? you wanna look your _absolute best_ for Evans right?" Sirius's unmistakable booming voice was laced with poorly disguised laughter. I winced, already imagining what he is doing to James. For a split second I smiled, imaging the distraught look he always wears when someone messes up his _precious_ hair. Note the sarcasm.

"Did you have to do that?"

"Do what?"

"You spat on me when you said 'your absolute best'"

"And?"

"Uh, lads, Lily's right there."

I hastily rearranged my expression, trying to make seem like I could care less about what they were saying.

"Hey Lil-Evans."

"Potter." I kept my voice cool, trying to convince myself the dizziness was from the deep loathing of him. It worked a lot better in fourth year, I wonder why it's not working now.

"Mind going on a romantic stroll with me at midnight?" _and Bye-bye shy James, hello again arrogant cocky James._

"Beat it."

"Don't deny you deep love for me."

He started asking me to go to Hogsmeade with him in the beginning of sixth year. As if he hasn't ruined my friendship with Severus, haven't tried to embarrass me as many times as he could, and worst of all, he asked me as if he expected me to say yes.

"Go away, Potter."

"Come on Lils, you know denying it will make me even more jealouser… oh! you were trying to make me jealouser weren't you."

"Get over yourself, and jealousy isn't a word. "

"Don't be like that, I'm not old Snivellus, I won't leave you."

"Keep him out of this."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Do you fancy him?"

"No."

"Is he still your friend?"

"No."

"Well problem solved."

"What problem?"

" You denying your love. "

"So if I don't like Severus, I have to like you?"

"Yep, who else would you fancy?"

"How many times do I have to tell you to bugger off and that I don't like you?"

"About A thousand more until you finally realize your deep… Evans."

"What?!"

"Our classroom is right here."

"... I knew that. I'm just going to use the loo before class starts, don't be a creepy stalker."

A snort, "The closest one's also behind us."

"... Creepy stalker."

Sitting in Class, listening to Professor Hubbleberry drone on and on about the importance of muggle caution ("It is important to remember that you are different than those clueless muggles. Having their memories altered too many times is a small price to pay for their ignorance. Remember class, ignorance is bliss…".) My eyes automatically wondered around the class, deciding on their own to land on one James Potter. I force my eyes away from his clearly visible back muscles, trying to concentrate on what the professor is trying to say. But staring into space (and not him) is a lot easier than concentrating on a magically charmed blackboard designed to record everything Hubbleberry's saying. So I let them wander, trying not to think too much.

/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\

 **I forgive you** **(Lily's POV). 7th year**

His pleas for me is getting more serious. I could feel disappointment and genuine hurt from him every time I reject him, yet I still pretend like he treats this as a game, so I could too. I lean on the idea, so that I could protect myself from falling. Again.

"Lily, just hear me out." I pause against my will, but did not turn around.

He kept going. "I'll stop teasing Severus, and I'll convince the others to do so as well. When that happens, and you get back to being friends with him, can I at least be your friend?"

I was tempted, but I didn't want to be friends with him because of Severus, but because of me. He's making it seem like he's the reason between me and Severus's friendship ended .(well, maybe I did yell at him a couple times when I was really upset, for that reason, but I'm not mad, at least not anymore.) I wanted him to notice me, not Severus. So I held back. Pretending like I don't already think of him as a friend.

"Stop playing pranks on everyone, and we'll see." I sneak a glance back to see him beaming at me, bloody grinning like a five-year old who had just been given a triple chocolate cookie for lunch. I felt myself turning red from the intensity of his gaze, so I forced myself to walk forward without looking back. Trying to give an act like I don't care, like my heart isn't pounding loudly, my hands turning sweatier by the second.

"Lily?" he called

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Oh. Maybe he's not the idiot he used to be, and maybe, just maybe, he grew up. And could it be that I'm starting to fall for him?

No, No surely not. Surely he'll just play a stupid prank on me soon. Surely I'm just touched he's willing to do something just for to be my friend, not for any other reason. Surely I'm not falling for him. Surely.

…

"James?"

He bounded back like a puppy with a stick. I tried my hardest to wipe the fond smile that was threatening to take over my cheeks.

"Would it be okay, for you know, if we did our homework together in the common room? I still have transfiguration to do, and maybe you could help me?" _liar, liar, liar, since when do you need James's help?_

His eyes grew to double their size, and his tan cheeks developed a hint of red.

"d..h..sure."

"real smooth."

"Says the one who needed my help."

"No comment. "

/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\

I **Love you (James's POV) 10th year**

 _I took her to muggle london, to a garden where they grow red lilies._

 _Because for or us, the story never ends…_

She stood before me, emerald eyes wide and hoping.

"What?" I mumbled through my petrified state.

She rolled her eyes. " I love you."

My body acted without my brain, pulling her tight against me, feeling her heart beat next to mine. I buried my face in her hair.

" I love you more." I replied gently, feeling her shove my chest lightly as soon as she heard it.

"I said it first."

"So? I said it in my head about a million times before."

"Sure, whatever you say."

I open my mouth to retort, but she cut me off.

"Shut up."

"Make me Ev-"

"..uhmm… You were saying?"

"Fine you win." He stabbed her in her side, knowing it made her jump every time. Though she glared, she smiled, with red lilies surrounding her.

 _Yes,_ I thought _, life really could be perfect._

 _But perfection comes at a high cost..._


End file.
